you are my light in the dark
by SelenaKat
Summary: AU. Klaus helped Caroline flip her switch back to humanity and then introduced her to his daughter Hope. Now, Caroline decides to take on the role of Hope's mother. Klaroline with Hope! Collection of one shots! I take requests!
1. Caroline

**A/N Thank you for reading! I love Klaroline and Hope so this is more fluff about them. I was thinking if making it into a collection of oneshots about Klaroline bringing up Hope but** **that will depend on your feedback.**

"Hope, huh?" Caroline asked as she held Klaus's daughter, who was looking at her with an adoring smile. "It suits her"

Klaus was pleased by Caroline's reaction. She was fussing over Hope like she was her own daughter. "She is the salvation of my family. The hope of the Mikaelsons. It seemed fitting"

"It's a lovely name" Caroline murmured as she rocked the baby girl in her arms. A tiny pang of jealousy rose up as she remembered that this was Hayley's daughter. And, that she herself would never have children. But, she shook it away. "She looks just like you"

"Thanks, love. My family, Elijah in particular, swear she looks just like Bekah as a child although she has my eyes. I am glad she does not resemble Hayley. That was a stupid moment"

Caroline hit him. "Klaus Mikaelson. Yes, it was stupid that you slept with the wereslut but if it wasn't for that you wouldn't have Hope. Your daughter is a miracle" Caroline let her own feelings spill out slightly. She wasn't like Elena, desperate for a child and a fairy tale ending, but the reminder in her arms stung. "And she's too beautiful to look like you. It must be from Rebekah" Caroline lightened the mood slightly. She ignored her own feelings as she didn't want his pity. "But, you're right for once. She has your ocean blue eyes"

"Are you implying I'm not handsome, love?" Klaus was mock outraged. But, he was secretly impressed by Caroline's love for his daughter. She was currently pulling funny faces, trying to get a smile out of Hope, and every time Hope smiled Caroline's face lit up in delight. He hadn't told Caroline that Hayley was dead yet. He didn't want her to think he had come solely to make her Hope's mother.

Caroline whispered to Hope, knowing Klaus could hear everything. "Do you think your daddy is handsome? Do you sweetie?"

Klaus was happy to see his daughter nodded ever so slightly. "See, love, my daughter agrees with me" He took Hope out of Caroline's arms. "Don't you, sweetheart?" He was amused when Hope smiled her agreement and Caroline pouted jealously.

Caroline was struck by the sight of him. Klaus Mikaelson. The Original Hybrid. The Big Bad Wolf. Rocking his daughter in his arms whilst smiling endearingly at her and allowing her to stroke his face. It was a scene of domestic bliss. It hurt her to think that this was Hayley's daughter. Hope could have been so easily hers and Klaus's. Hope's blonde hair was like her own. Like Rebekah's too. They could have been a family. She never normally wanted her human life back but seeing Klaus and Hope was like a dagger through her heart. Imagining the two of them with Hayley was even worse. They could be a perfect family.

Klaus's phone rang. He handed Hope back to Caroline and took the call.

Caroline was playing with Hope but she kept her ears open. She eavesdropped on Klaus's conversation. She thought it was probably Hayley, demanding to know where her daughter was as she didn't think the wolf would like Klaus to visit her. She caught a snippet.

 _"-without Hayley her pack are causing trouble in the Quarter" Elijah told Klaus over the phone._

 _"Deal with it Elijah" Klaus ended the call. He did not want to be_ _disturbed._

Caroline noticed Klaus's face. He looked pissed. And what was that about 'without Hayley'? Did the wereslut run off and leave her daughter? She looked down at Hope, who was currently burrowing her fingers into Caroline's blonde locks and made a silent promise. _Your daddy loves you and will look after you even if your mommy left. And I'll be around. Auntie Caroline._ She couldn't be Hope's mother but she could be there for her. As an aunt, a friend, whatever Hope needed. After all, Klaus had broken his promise and come back to Mystic Falls for her and Caroline could not help her feelings. She was going to New Orleans with Klaus. He had come back after hearing she had flipped her humanity switch and came to persuade her otherwise. She didn't agree the first few times but she did eventually agree. That's why he had brought Hope today. He trusted her with his daughter. She glanced back at Klaus. He had schooled his features once more.

"I think we better be off then, love" Klaus leant in to take Hope from Caroline. But, he faced some resistance. "Hand me Hope, sweetheart"

Caroline wanted answers and she wanted them now. "In a minute Klaus. What happened to Hayley? Don't lie. I heard Elijah. Why did you bring Hope today? She's gorgeous. But, why today?"

"It's a long story, love" Klaus tried to dissuade her but Caroline was resolute. "Very well. I will tell you" And he did. He told Caroline of Hope's birth, of his and Hayley's attempts at co-operation and of his aunt Dahlia. She was the reason Hayley had died. "Satisfied?"

Caroline processed it slowly. Hayley had died and Klaus had come for her. He had played her. "You came here with Hope to persuade me to be Hope's mother. You don't love me. You need me"

"That's partially true, love. But, I did come alone before Hayley died." Klaus looked her in the eye. "I do love you. I did promise to be your last after all. But, you're right. Hope needs a mother. Yes, there's Bekah but Hope needs someone from outside the family. She needs you with your humanity and light. Otherwise, she'll be corrupted by us Mikaelsons" Klaus tried to end on a lighter note. "Now shall we leave, sweetheart?"

Caroline handed Hope over. She went to get her stuff but her mind was elsewhere. Klaus had told her he loved her. Hope needed a mother. Maybe, she could get her happy ever after. She envisioned herself, Hope and Klaus as a family. It was a beautiful image. But, could she do this? Could she be the mother Hope needed? She had fallen in love with Hope, that much was true, but could she be her mother. Could she look after Hope, knowing that she was mothering Hayley's baby? Could she live in New Orleans with Klaus? Could she deal with his siblings? There were so many questions. And, only one answer. She brought her stuff downstairs. There was only one way to find out. "I'm ready, Klaus" And, she was. She wanted to move on. This could be her opportunity.

Klaus smirked as he watched Caroline triple check she hadn't left anything.

"That's it. I've got everything" Caroline said as they left. She looked back. She was leaving her home.

Klaus knew what was on her mind. He leant over and kissed her. "It's a new beginning, love. For both of us"

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Review if you want to see more Klaroline and Hope. Selena x**


	2. Mama

**A/N Thank you for your wonderful follows, favourites and reviews! This will be a series of oneshots about Caroline, Klaus and Hope and so will not be updated on a regular basis. I will also take requests.**

Hope had said her first word a few months ago. It was 'dada' to no-one's surprise. Then, she said a few others 'yes', 'no' and 'hi'. But, she had yet to say anyone else's names so on Sunday afternoons, Rebekah and Kol would desperately get her to repeat their names.

"Come on, love. Say 'Bekah" Rebekah prompted Hope with a sunny smile, hoping to cajole Hope into saying her name. She and Kol had a bet on. She bet Hope would say her name next after she had called Klaus 'dada'. "Bekah" She emphasised.

Kol, on the other hand, was certain his name would be easiest to say. After all, it was only one-syllable. "No, darling. Say Kol. You're my favourite niece after all and I'm your favourite uncle" He flashed her a smile.

"You two are acting like children" Elijah added. He had no need to participate in their petty bet as he knew Hope would say their names with time. "Hope is still young yet"

Kol pouted. "She says 'dada' but she doesn't say our names. Do you, darling? And I have the easiest name of all"

"No. Come on, sweetie. Say 'Bekah'" Rebekah drew out her name slowly and was gratified to see Hope was copying her. It was only a matter of time. "That's it. Let's try again. 'Bekah-"

Kol interrupted. "Come on, littlest wolf. Kol" He exaggerated his speech but Hope seemed reluctant to copy. "Kol" He tried again and saw her moving her mouth to mimic him. "See, Bekah. She prefers her Uncle Kol, don't you, darling?"

"No she doesn't. Don't corrupt my niece, Kol. I'm warning you" Rebekah threatened. "She will say my name first"

Kol smirked. "No she won't, sister. Mine is easier"

"Is not" Rebekah huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Is too" Kol stuck his tongue out playfully.

"No it isn't, Kol" Rebekah said angrily. She knew logically it would be easier but she would never admit it to Kol. He couldn't win. "She prefers me"

Kol looked outraged. "Does not!"

"Does too" Rebekah hit a nerve and so laughed at her brother, looking so miserable.

"Does not. I'm the handsome one" Kol said vainly.

Rebekah burst out laughing. "You? Handsome? Don't make me laugh"

They carried on bickering for the better part of an hour. Elijah left after 10 minutes. He knew how this was going to end.

Caroline could hear raised voices throughout the house. Rebekah and Kol were arguing again. She sighed in irritation. The two of them were like a pair of children. Squabbling over the stupidest of things. She made her way downstairs to tell them to shut up. That's when they noticed Hope was missing. "Rebekah, Kol. I thought Hope was with you"

"She was. Maybe, she followed Elijah" Kol said calmly. She was only a baby. She could hardly go anywhere. "Elijah!" He shouted his name.

Elijah returned to the room. "Yes, Kol?"

"Have you seen Hope?" Rebekah asked frantically.

"No. I thought she was with you, sister" Elijah replied as his mind ran through all the possibilities. Someone could have taken her. Someone with a grudge against their family. The wolves, mayhap. "What of Niklaus?"

Kol was worried now. "He's out on Quarter business-"

"You lost my daughter!" Caroline raged, interrupting Kol. "I can't believe you lost my daughter!

Rebekah hugged her. "And, we will find her. Don't worry."

They split up and began searching the house, the surrounding area and the Quarter. They couldn't find her anywhere. That's when they told Klaus. He too had no idea where his daughter was but he was furious. If someone had taken her, then there would be hell to pay.

Caroline stumbled over something as she checked in Klaus's art room. She looked down but saw nothing. Then, as she went to move she felt something invisible clutch her leg. It felt like Hope. She looked down and still saw nothing. She decided it was definitely Hope. Maybe, she had made herself invisible. Then, she heard her mutter a faint word. She bent down to lift Hope up and tell Klaus when Hope suddenly became visible again.

"Mama" Hope gurgled happily as Caroline held her gently.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief. "You had me worried, little one" She gently nuzzled Hope. Then, she phoned Klaus to inform him and all the Mikaelsons returned immediately. Then, she realised what Hope had just said. Hope had called her 'mama'. Caroline was pleasantly surprised by that word. She felt a warm glow as she realised Hope had accepted her as her mother. She had been living with them for a few months but Hope had never referred to her as 'mama'. She called Klaus 'dada' and could say 'yes' and 'no' but that had been the extent of her vocabulary. Until now. She called Caroline 'mama'. Caroline beamed happily at Hope.

"Mama" Hope repeated as she reached up to touch Caroline's face.

Caroline gently kissed her hand. "Yes, sweetie. I am your mama and you had everyone worried. Didn't you, sweetie?" She joked as she cradled Hope.

"Must be a Mikaelson trait, love" Klaus entered the room with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. "The amount of times I or Rebekah or Kol have had Elijah worried" He took Hope off Caroline to reassure himself that she was fine.

Hope squirmed. "Mama" She pointed to Caroline.

"No, darling" Kol exclaimed in mock horror. "After all the time I spent teaching you my name" He pretended to be hurt.

Rebekah pouted slightly. "And, I thought I was your favourite, love"

"I always knew Hope would say 'mama' before either of your names. What child wouldn't say 'mama'?" Elijah added. He knew it would be Caroline's name first. "Honestly, you two are like children. Petty and squabbling"

Rebekah thought. "But, you can still say my name. Come on, love. Bekah" She slowly sounded her name out. She could still beat Kol.

"No say Kol, darling. Kol" He repeated his name.

"Bekah. I am your favourite, love" Rebekah repeated her name.

"Kol. Come on, darling. Kol" Kol quickly insisted.

But, they were both silenced by what next came out of Hope's mouth. "Lijah" She said as she pointed at Elijah who smiled smugly. Then, she pointed at both Rebekah and Kol. "Bekol"

Klaus let off a bark of laughter. "You are my daughter after all" He tickled Hope.

"No. No. Say Kol" Kol was heartbroken.

Rebekah looked indignant. "Bekah, love. Just Bekah"

"Bekol. Bekol. Bekol" Hope repeated as she laughed happily.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please leave me some feedback! Selena x**


	3. First Day

**A/N Thanks for all your lovely reviews, follows and favourites!**

Caroline stroked Hope's hair. Her hair, shiny and thick, was pulled into pigtails that cascaded down her shoulders with the ends tied off with Minnie Mouse hair bobbles. "Are you looking forward to today, sweetie?"

"No, mama" Hope let out with a downcast face. "I wanna stay at home" She pulled a puppy dog face as Caroline seemed immune. She reluctantly allowed Caroline to put her new, black shoes on her feet but was afraid. She had grown up with her family and no other children besides her friend Charlie. It was a daunting prospect to have to go somewhere without her mama and daddy where there would be loads of children. "With you and daddy"

Caroline looked at her daughter with a smile. It was her first day at school today. She was just four and already enrolled in Meadow School in their infant class. Caroline had fought with Klaus to send their daughter to school. A state school no less. He was of the opinion that everything Hope needed to learn, she could learn at home. But, Caroline had stuck to her guns. Hope needed to interact with other children, learn social skills and be immersed in a full childhood. Like Caroline had. "But, you'll get to make new friends. And, Charlie will be there too"

"But, mama I get to see Charlie anyway" Hope whined. She didn't want to go to school. Even if her best friend was going. "Charlie's family"

Caroline chuckled amusedly. Hope and Charlie had been joined at the hip ever since they had met thanks to Davina. As Regent, Davina knew all of the witch children in the area and had introduced Hope to Charlie, thinking that they were bound to get on as they were the same age. But, it didn't go quite like that. Hope had been jealous of Charlie, thinking he was taking her Aunt Davina's attention away from her, and so had involuntarily thrown a ball of fire at him. Charlie had flicked it away with ease and sent a paintball back. They had thrown paintballs back and forth before Hope grudgingly made a friend of him. "That he is, sweetie. But, he might make new friends without you"

"He can't" Hope said indignantly. "He's my best friend" Her blue eyes hardened as she was prepared to fight for her friend.

Caroline stifled a laugh. Hope looked so serious when she was angry, like she was about to march off to war, just like Klaus. "Then, maybe you should go to school so you can make more friends too" Caroline wanted to encourage Hope to go to school. She knew it would be scary at first but she wanted Hope to have a human experience and make human friends before she was sucked up into their supernatural world. She already knew that she was different, that her mama and daddy were different but she still deserved to be a human child, even for a little while. She and Klaus had already explained to Hope that they were different and that Hope shouldn't talk about their differences in public.

"I will, mama, so Charlie doesn't forget me" Hope retorted with utter seriousness. She was just like Klaus when angry. Serious and vengeful.

Caroline watched as her daughter grabbed her rucksack and marched out of the room. Then, she started laughing. Hope was such a serious soul, she felt the slightest affront and was ready to fight what she believed was right. Then, she followed. Both she and Klaus were dropping Hope off to school as they had agreed. "Ready to go?" She saw her daughter standing while Klaus was helping her with her rucksack.

"I'm ready, mama" Hope agreed though she was still reluctant to go. But, she wanted to see Charlie and make new friends. And, daddy had promised that no one would upset.

Klaus didn't want to send his daughter off to school. In fact, he had opposed the very idea vehemently until Caroline pointed out that he would be depriving Hope of a normal, non supernatural childhood. She could go to school, learn the academics and social side whilst at home she could be tutored in everything else. He had been teaching her art since she was a baby and was proud that at four years old, she could paint with considerable proficiency just like her father. Caroline read to her, everything from Horrid Henry to Anna Karenina, with the idea that Hope would develop an advanced vocabulary but she also played with her, encouraging her to go outside and play. Elijah was unsuccessfully teaching her how to play the piano as Hope had very little interest. Kol and Davina taught her to control her magic which was something she loved and was relatively adept at. She had been able to float items since she was a baby and very recently she had been able to make a rose bloom, something that had taken Davina years to master. Rebekah taught Hope how to shop and thus unleashed the mini fashionista who wanted to look just like her mama and aunt.

"Let's go then, little wolf" He picked Hope up and put her securely in the car.

Caroline climbed into the front seat and Klaus began driving. They soon reached the school that Hope would be attending. It looked very friendly and welcoming with a large playground and sandpit so they were certain Hope would be happy here after she had settled in. Caroline got out the car and took Hope's hand whilst Klaus took her other hand and walked her into school. They got to the reception area. "Goodbye, sweetie. Mama and daddy will see you later" She kissed Hope whilst hugging her tightly.

"Bye bye, little wolf. Remember what I said" Klaus hugged his daughter to his chest with ferocity before allowing the teacher to show Hope where to go. He had promised Hope would be happy and she would. He was not above threatening anyone who hurt or upset her. Hope looked back at her parents who were waving goodbye and fixed a smile on her face. She would be happy. She just had to be brave like mama and daddy.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback! Selena**


End file.
